A-Z Rumbelle One Shots
by Ethereal Wishes
Summary: Rumbelle Prompt: "Dance"- Rumplestiltskin treats Belle to dinner and dancing. [Request other prompts inside.]
1. Afternoon Naps

**Afternoon Naps**

**Rating: Teen**

**Word Count: 467**

**A/AN: I decided to do an A-Z Rumbelle series of drabbles/oneshots. They will be between 300-2000 words probably. I'm going to start with letter "A" for Afternoon Naps. You may leave your requests in the reviews. If I have more than one for a certain letter, then I will just randomly pick one. The next letter is "B" so request something please! :)**

Rumplestiltskin pushed the key into the lock and turned it. He opened the door of his expansive Victorian mansion, taking time to place his coat on the rack. He stepped out of his expensive loafers, closing the door behind him. It was the first Saturday of the month which was collection day. Belle closed the library early on Saturdays. They usually ended up lounging around the house with steaming cups of tea accompanied by deep conversation. Sometimes she would read to him, and he would find himself lulled to sleep by her entrancing accent.

"Belle?" he called as he neared the stairs. When she didn't reply, he climbed them. He looked in the library first, but she wasn't there. He felt himself begin to panic until he opened their bedroom door. He smiled when he found his beauty wrapped up in their downy comforter.

He removed his dress shirt and slacks and climbed into bed with her. She muttered incoherently when he spooned himself against her. He inhaled the scent of vanilla and orange blossoms that radiated from her freshly washed hair.

She sighed contently, snuggling into him. He relished the body heat she emitted and the peace that washed over him by just being in her presence. Mr. Gold wasn't much of a napper but if it gave him an excuse to be close to his wife then he would take it. He closed his eyes drifting into unconsciousness, lulled to sleep by the serenity she brought him.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed when he opened his eyes to be met by her beautiful smile. "Sleep well Rumple?" she inquired, stifling back a yawn. He could tell that she had just woken up too by the slight grogginess in her voice.

"Yes it was the best sleep I ever had." he smiled, leaning in to give her a soft kiss.

"You say that about every nap we take together." she laughed, ruffling his hair playfully.

"It's true... You give me the tranquility I've always desired sweetheart. You hold back all my demons." he admitted, his expression becoming serious.

She snuggled closer to him, tangling her bare legs around his. She cupped his face in her hands, drawing her lips to his. She kissed him lovingly, hoping that he could feel all the love she held for him in that moment.

"I love you Rumplestiltskin, and I promise you that I'll never stop loving you no matter what. We will always be together." she assured him, touching the side of his face gently.

"Forever..." he whispered taking her hand and placing it over his beating heart.

"Forever..." she repeated before they lost themselves in another passionate kiss, followed by a night of marital bliss.

**A/AN: Well there's the first one of many to come! Please let me know what you think!**


	2. Breeze

**Title: Breeze**

**Rating: K**

**Word Count: 442**

**Prompt Provider: Awesomebooks**

**A/AN: Thank you Awesomebooks for this prompt! The next letter is "C" so please leave a review with an idea for me to write about! I hope everyone had an awesome New Year!**

They sat near the docks enjoying the afternoon breeze. The air was salty and warm. Rumplestiltskin inhaled the scent deeply, letting it fill his lungs. A wave of nostalgia hit him as he remembered the first time he and Belle had sat on these docks. He'd brought her here the day before she'd lost her memories.

They had sat on the bench, sharing a picnic basket full of crustless finger sandwiches and a thermos full of iced tea. She'd revealed to him that she'd never seen the ocean before, so he brought her to the docks. It wasn't the most romantic place, but she'd enjoyed it.

They'd talked about everything from the passing ships to the weather but something had took his breath away. The wind began to blow softly through her tresses. Her thick halo of chestnut curls blew wildly around her face, and he was certain that he'd never seen anything more beautiful in all his life.

"Are you all right Rumplestiltskin?" Belle inquired, giving her husband a concerned look.

"I was just caught up in an old memory." he half smiled, brushing it off. He gripped the tip of his cane looking off into the oceanic distance. He felt his heart flutter when he felt her hand graze the top of his. He met her brilliant blue eyes, the breeze blowing gently through her hair.

He watched her tresses tumble in an unruly fashion as she continued to stare at him. "Would you please tell me what you're thinking about?" she asked, and he noticed the slight irritation in her voice.

"I was just thinking about how the ocean breeze tumbling your auburn locks makes you look breathtaking." he revealed, and she felt the breath she was about to take hitch in her throat from his sincere confession.

"I think the breeze makes a bird's nest out of it." she laughed finger brushing her hair until he grabbed her hand to stop her.

"And I think the breeze makes it look unbridled and glorious. It reminds me of how you freed me from a lonely loveless existence." he confessed catching her off guard.

"It's such a simple thing and to think it reminds you of that." she sighed, leaning into him. He put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer.

"Aye...I'll never take these afternoon breezes for granted." he replied, placing a soft kiss on her crown of hair. He was thankful to be with her in that moment and glad that a simple breeze had reminded him of how much she'd given him and how much he cherished her.


	3. Cooking

**Title: Cooking**

**Rating: K**

**Word Count: 705**

**Prompt Provider: PartyintheTardis12**

**A/AN: I apologize for not updating in so long but things have been crazy! Send me new prompts! The next letter is "D".**

Rumplestiltskin didn't consider himself to be a man of gourmet meals. He ate at Granny's mostly, but he did on occasion enjoy dining at home. He began taking out the supplies to make one of the simplest meals he knew how to make: spaghetti. He wasn't sure if it would impress Belle or not, but she had been impressed by everything else he could do, so he wasn't nervous about it.

Belle was amazed with modern technology, and the oven dazzled her. She expected him to light a large fire and pour something into a cast iron pot. When he lit the burners, she watched him eagerly. He had no problem including her in the simple task of cooking spaghetti.

He had her fill up a large pot with water. She seemed comfortable around running faucets ever since she had a shower, and he was glad she was adjusting so quickly. He threw some noodles in the pot and added a little oil to soften them. He turned up the burner to give them time to boil. He gave Belle the task of stirring the noodles with a wooden spoon and making sure the water didn't boil over.

He ground up the hamburger meat and cooked it until it was brown before adding in some store bought sauce. He mixed the ingredients together before checking on Belle who was absentmindedly stirring the noodles.

"Let's see if they're ready." he interrupted gently. She nodded moving out of the way. He carefully picked up a noodle with the wooden spoon and put it on a plate. He chopped it in half with the spoon to make sure it was tender.

"It's perfect, now let's drain the water." he instructed. Belle watched him as he pulled out a colander. He picked up the pot and poured the noodles over the sink. The water drained out causing steam to rise. Rumplestiltskin put the noodles in a bowl and placed them on a table along with saucy hamburger meat.

"So this is spaghetti?" Belle inquired as he placed a bowl in front of her. She gazed at the knife and fork in front of her strangely. He noticed her disdain.

"Yes it's Spaghetti. Is everything all right?" he inquired, noticing her discomfort.

"Your utensils are made of metal. I've only ever eaten with wooden ones." she remarked shyly, and he was surprised by this little obtrusion. He'd forgotten that she'd been locked up for the past twenty-eight years and was just getting used to this world's technology.

"There's no difference really." he said before putting a small amount of noodles and sauce on her plate. He took her fork and twisted some noodles around it. She opened her mouth as he placed the small bite to her lips. He shuddered when she let out a savory moan.

He almost dropped the fork when she pulled him forward, "Rumple, this is the most amazing thing I've ever eaten! Can we have it again?" she inquired full of childlike glee.

"Anytime...It's really inexpensive, and I could show you how to make it yourself sometime." he answered, and she smiled, reluctantly letting go of his arm. He seated himself in front of her and placed a generous amount of spaghetti on his plate.

They ate in silence mostly until a question popped in his head, "So Belle, how do you feel about staying here with me until you get on your feet? I've got plenty of room. There's even a library upstairs. I know how much you like to read and-"

He was startled when he felt her arms around his neck, holding him. "Thank you for everything you've done for me. There's nothing more I want than to stay here with you. Can we still be together?" she inquired staring into his eyes quizzically.

"Of course sweetheart...There's nothing in this world I want more than that." he assured, cupping her face in his hands and smiling. She pressed a slow kiss to his lips and all he could think of in that moment was how grateful he was to have her back in his life. Nothing would separate them ever again.


	4. Dance

**Title: Dance**

**Rating: K+**

**Word Count: 1737**

**Prompt Provider: Multiple Requests**

**A/AN: I decided to do the "Dance" prompt since most of you requested it. The next letter is "E". Hopefully these fluffy one shots will get you through all the Rumbelle angst the show keeps throwing at us.**

Belle emerged from her bathroom moments later, wearing a blue sequined gown that glimmered under the fluorescence. She thought it was appropriate for a night out full of celebration. They were celebrating her freedom from the asylum and the newly broken curse. She also wondered if this was a subtle way for Mr. Gold to ask her out. She wasn't complaining either way. She grabbed her small black handbag before hearing her doorbell ring. She couldn't help but smile as she answered the door.

"You look simply ravishing Belle" Mr. Gold remarked, drinking her all in. She smiled doing a little twirl for him, "Like what you see?" she inquired with a grin. She wasn't sure what brought the teasing on, but she couldn't help herself.

"I would be lying if I said no." he affirmed, taking her hand and kissing it. He was dressed in one of his more formal suits, complimented with a navy tie. She looped her arm through his before making their way out the door.

~X~

They ignored the stares they were eliciting from the refined crowd as they made their way to the Enchanted Rose entrance. She clung to his arm securely waiting for the woman wearing the kohl black eyeliner to seat them.

"Do you have a reservation?" she inquired in her thick accent to the couple.

"Yes it's under Gold." he supplied. The hostess nodded in the direction of a man standing by the stairway entrance to the second floor, "Antonio will take you to the second floor."

"Wait why are we dining on the second floor?" Belle inquired with a raised brow.

"I made us a reservation." he winked, leading them in Antonio's direction like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"I bet it cost a fortune to even rent one of those rooms." she protested, but he just shrugged, "Cost isn't an option tonight dearie." They followed their host up the stairs to the second floor. He led them to a room with a single table, balcony view, and lots of sophisticated artwork that adorned the walls.

"Please take your time and press this buzzer when you're ready to order." Antonio instructed , placing a red button on their table. Mr. Gold pulled out a chair for her and then seated himself. They thumbed through their menus, trying to decide on their first course.

"Why are you doing all of this?" Belle quizzed, waving her hand, gesturing towards the garnished atmosphere.

"Because I want you to enjoy the finer things in life. You've been locked up the past twenty-eight years and it doesn't seem fair that your reduced to eating at Granny's all of the time. Allow me to treat you to something special every now and then." he said, clasping her hand in his from across the table.

"I'm flattered, but you know you didn't have to do this." she was rendered speechless by his kindness and generosity, amazed that she was really seeing this side of him.

"I know but a special lady deserves a special night out every now and then." he winked, taking a sip of his drink.

"I really appreciate it..." she remarked, her heart thudding heavily in her chest. He smiled shyly at her, studying the naturally curly brown hair that framed her face.

"What if I told you that there isn't a woman in all of Storybrooke that holds a candle to you?" he questioned, picking up his menu.

"I'm really not that impressive Rumple…I'm a woman who's been locked in an asylum for twenty-eight years. I do well to operate a microwave on a daily basis." she supplied, biting her lip nervously.

"Let me be the judge of that Belle.." he said, and the way he said her name made her melt on the inside. They sat in compatible silence while they decided on what to order.

She settled on a Romaine salad that consisted of blue cheese, pecans, and maple vinaigrette while Avery decided he wanted another scrumptious ribeye. He also told the waiter to bring them their best bottle of wine.

She pushed the lettuce around in her salad, trying to secure just the right amount on her fork for a proper bite. She watched him intricately cut his steak into smaller bites. The man made his meal into a tedious chore, delicately eating each portion, and wiping the corners of his mouth after every three bites. Belle couldn't help but snicker at this tedious process. She placed her salad fork beside her plate, trying not to laugh.

"Is something wrong?" He inquired, putting away his steak knife. He stared at her with one of his more serious gazes. She couldn't help but burst out laughing at his glance.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking about something that happened yesterday." she lied quickly.

"Would you like to try again dearie?" he smirked, giving her an amused glance.

"What do you mean?" she comeback defensively.

"You're lying." he half smiled with a sly look playing in his eyes, like a fox about to pounce on a rabbit.

Belle was floored by how well he picked up on her subtle habits so easily, but she smirked nonetheless, "You treat your food like it's a work of art. I can't say that many men I've been acquainted with eat like you." She ducked when he threw one of his grape tomatoes in her direction.

" Are you throwing food? You'll get us kicked out!" she hissed, appalled by his childish behavior. She assumed that he didn't give up his impish ways so easily.

"I paid enough money to rent this room for the _entire _night, so I don't expect to be disturbed unless I press that buzzer." he smirked, sauntering towards her. Belle was surprised when he pulled her to her feet, leading her outside towards the balcony.

"What are you doing?" she asked, wrinkling her nose at him.

"Care for a dance sweetheart?" he inquired, stepping away from her before taking a reverent bow. He offered her his hand and she shyly took it. Music from the first floor wafted into the night air, serenading their dance.

"I didn't know you danced." she remarked as he took both of her hands, pulling her forward.

She twirled in a circle before facing him again, "I have a few well kept secrets." he chortled in a impish voice. She held out her right hand and he followed her in a circinate motion. They stopped with both of their hands held out, facing each other.

"I'm impressed." she replied following his lead. He held onto her hand tightly afraid that if he let go that she would slip through his grasp in wisps of smoke. He felt like he was lost within a wonderful dream that he would awaken from at any moment. They turned opposite of each other switching hands, never unfastening their gazes from one another.

"You're a natural…I take it that you're accustomed to this form of dance." he smiled as they followed each other in a synchronized motion.

"I was once a princess, so I've attended a few balls in my lifetime." she said as they spun some more before he picked her up gracefully in his arms.

"Are you having a good time?" he inquired insecurely, twirling her around in his arms some more, holding onto her tightly, just lingering in the moment.

"What would you say if I told you that this is the first best date I've been on in my entire life?" she told him before reaching up to caress his cheek.

He shuddered in delight, holding her hand against his cheek. He deposited her back onto the ground, pulling her flush against him. She felt so immaculate as every curve of her body molded into his.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he placed his arms around her waist, swaying contently in the moonlight. He peered into her blue depths, and she smiled etching closer to him. In a moment their lips met and all was right with the world. He tangled his fingers through her hair. She was surprised when he hoisted her in his arms, twirling her around.

"That's also the best kiss I've ever had." she said shyly as he deposited her back onto the ground.

"I would have to say the same about you my dearest Belle." he assured her, tucking a lock of chestnut hair behind her ear, "I have something for you. Wait here." he instructed. She raised her eyebrow curiously as she watched him walk back into the dining area.

He returned moments later with a thin black box in his hands with an intricate silver calligraphy pasted on the front, "Close your eyes and turn around." he command. She did as she was told. "Open them." he instructed fastening the clasp to her necklace.

Belle looked down, flabbergasted at the sight before her. She intricately touched the sparkling diamonds and sapphires that contrasted beautifully with her dress and eyes.

"Rumple….I can't accept this…It must have cost a fortune." she stammered, overwhelmed by the value of such a gift.

"I've had this necklace for a very long time. It was in poor condition but for some reason I felt the need to restore it. I found it a few days ago and decided I wanted to give it to you. I can't imagine anyone else having it. Would you please accept it?" he said drawing her closer to himself.

"Yes I'll accept it, but what does this mean for us?" she inquired looking deep into his whiskey brown eyes that were full of many secrets, she longed to know.

"I was hoping it meant that you would go out with me." he said averting his gaze until she touched his face gently. She found it strange yet adorable that the infamous dark one was asking her out. Courtship in this world was quite different than back home in Avonlea. She could choose who she wanted to be with and there's no one she wanted to be with more than Rumplestiltskin.

"I would love to go out with you." she smiled , throwing her arms around him, running her fingers through his hair gently. "I was hoping you would ask me." she whispered into the shell of his ear as they swayed under the moonlight—two halves of a heart finally becoming whole.


End file.
